thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Антракт Зла: Путеводитель по миру "Дочери Зла"
Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide - первая иллюстрированная информационная книга в серии Дочери Зла, выпущенная 30 августа 2011. Она содержит досье персонажей, три короткие истории и многочисленные иллюстрации нескольких художников. Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide is the first illustrative databook in the The Daughter of Evil series, released on August 30, 2011. It contains character profiles, three short stories, and numerous illustrations by multiple artists. Content Note: This article is currently under construction; we apologize for the inconvenience. Эта статья находится в разработке, приносим извинения за неудобства. The Adventure of a Boy and a Girl Overview Приключение Мальчика и Девочки - первая короткая история, включённая в книгу. История подробнее рассказывает о событиях, упомянутых в книге The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow, описывая приключение Аллена и Жермен, когда те отправились спасать свою подругу детства Шартетт от группы бандитов, прячущихся в Лесу Блужданий. right|100px|link=The Adventure of a Boy and a Girl The Adventure of a Boy and a Girl is the first short story included in the databook. The story elaborates upon events referenced in The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow, describing Allen and Germaine's adventure to save their childhood friend Chartette from a group of bandits hiding in the Forest of Bewilderment. Main Article: The Adventure of a Boy and a Girl The Daughter of Evil Story Explanation Twiright Prank right|100px|link=Twiright Prank (story) Overview Сумеречная Проделка - вторая короткая история в книге. История подробнее рассказывает о событиях, упомянутых в The Servant of Evil и объясняет их связь с Twiright Prank. Когда к министру Прези Рогзе приходит таинственная колдунья Abyss I.R., посланная его сестрой Прим, он становится участником сложного политического заговора против Люцифенской Королевской семьи. Twiright Prank is the second short story included in the databook. The story elaborates upon events referenced in The Servant of Evil and explains their connection to Twiright Prank. When visited by a mysterious sorceress Abyss I.R. sent by his sister Prim, Minister Presi Rogzé becomes a part of an elaborate political conspiracy against the Lucifenian Royal Family. Main Article: Twiright Prank (story) The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver thumb|100px|link=The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver Overview The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver - третья и последняя короткая история в книге. История подробнее рассказывает о сражении Шартетт и Мариам Футапье, частично показанном в The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow, и раскрывает тайну смерти Мариам, упомянутую в новелле. The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver is the third and final short story included in the databook. The story elaborates upon the battle between Chartette and Mariam Futapie partially seen in The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow and explains the mystery present in the novel concerning Mariam's death. ''Main Article: The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver '' Appearances Characters= |-| Locations= |-| Events= |-| Groups= |-| Misc= |-| Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *Антракт - перерыв между актами пьесы, что соответствует месту третьей книги из шести о Саге Зла, соединяющей предыдущие две книги со следующими двумя. *An entr'acte is an intermission held between acts of a play, fitting its place as the third book released of the six pertaining to The Daughter of Evil series, bridging the former two light novels with the latter two. Curiosities *Изначально mothy предложил для книги историю о прошлом Гаста Венома, однако она не была включена в издание и вместо этого была опубликована в Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook. *Originally, mothy submitted a plot concerning the past of Gast Venom for the Worldguide; however, it was not included with the databook's release and would instead be publicized in Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook.The Heavenly Yard - January 17, 2013 - 本来は「悪ノ間奏曲」の時に他作品と共にプロットを提出していたものなのですが、ここでようやく日の目を見ることができました。 Gallery Cover= 201108234.jpg|Cover for the databook |-| Illustration= Story.of.Evil.full.1081177.jpg|The characters of the Story of Evil as depicted in the Worldguide Daughter.of.White.full.1051282.jpg|Michaela and Clarith as depicted in the Worldguide Story.of.Evil.full.1003780.jpg|Allen and Riliane as depicted in the Worldguide Story.of.Evil.full.1051284.jpg|Riliane and Allen as seen in the Worldguide Shirakaba.jpg|Elluka, Allen, Michaela, and Riliane as depicted in the Worldguide Story.of.Evil.full.1003779.jpg|Riliane, Allen, and Michaela as depicted in the Worldguide |-| Misc= 552023_171091196360307_1501253595_n.jpg|Advertisement for the databook 947931.jpg|Profile for Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche 947933.jpg|Profile for Allen Avadonia 947954.jpg|Profile for Chartette Langley 947936.jpg|Profile for Michaela 947978.jpg|Profile for Kyle Marlon 947943.jpg|Profile for Clarith 947970.jpg|Profile for Ney Futapie 947998.jpg|Profile for Leonhart Avadonia 948021.jpg|Profile for Mariam Futapie 948006.jpg|Profile for Elluka Clockworker 947991.jpg|Profile for Germaine Avadonia 948012.jpg|Profile for Gumillia 948031.jpg|Profile for Keel Freezis 948041.jpg|Profile for Gast Venom 948034.jpg|Profile for Yukina Freezis 948026.jpg|Profile for Anne Aku weaponry.jpg|Profile for the weapons of the Story of Evil References External Links *Official Website *Official Trailer *Amazon Online Purchase *Online Fan Translation en:Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide Категория:Книги